


caught looking

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Baseball RPF, Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: Somebody's in there, alright, but it's sure as hell not Baker. No, lying in Ginny Baker's hotel room bed is Jason fucking Varitek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be funny crack because of course Mike Lawson has a crush on his doppelganger and his crush is sleeping with the woman he really likes, but then there were feelings. Never ship anything as a joke because you will start to care, and then it will hurt.
> 
> Thanks to [citybrights](http://archiveofourown.org/users/citybrights/pseuds/citybrights) and [blueberryreaction](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryreaction/pseuds/blueberryreaction) for holding my hand through this, and to the rest of my friends for encouragement and opinions. Y'all are amazing.
> 
> For those of you that aren't usually baseball fans, [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/33/3a/4a/333a4aa2908814cdefb5387bd69bd4cd.jpg) [is](http://www3.pictures.gi.zimbio.com/Milwaukee+Brewers+v+Boston+Red+Sox+9RAsvDSp05Hl.jpg) [Jason](http://media.gettyimages.com/photos/former-boston-red-sox-catcher-jason-varitek-looks-on-during-a-red-sox-picture-id533668026) [Varitek](http://www.providencejournal.com/storyimage/PJ/20160111/SPORTS/160119846/AR/0/AR-160119846.jpg) . He's a retired catcher who currently works for the Red Sox front office.

Mike forgets his phone charger. He realizes it as soon as they get to the hotel in Boston. He could go buy one, but he really doesn't want to do that, so he's going to borrow one. This is like the third time this month alone, and he just knows Blip is going to make fun of him so much when he asks to borrow his again. Blip's a good friend, but, damn, he loves to laugh at Mike's hardships.

Blip's room is around the corner from Mike's, down at the end of the hall next to Baker. Blip's always next to Baker; Mike's pretty sure Amelia asked Oscar to arrange it that way so she could worry a little bit less. Mike wouldn't mind being down at the end with them, just to provide a little backup, maybe, because some of the other guys are still being dicks, but it's probably for the best that he isn't.

He's standing in front of Blip's door, hand raised to knock, when he notices that Baker's door is ajar. It looks like she's turned the latch to prop the door open, which is probably the worst idea ever, considering that she's the most famous woman on the fucking planet. 

"Baker? You in there?" he asks as he takes the two steps to the right to stand in front of her door. 

He knocks once, twice, three times. When she doesn't tell him to either come in or get lost, he opens the door slowly. He knows he probably shouldn't do that, that she could be in the shower or asleep, but there's the slight possibility that there's something wrong. She's staying alone, so why the fuck would she leave her door unlocked? If Amelia or Blip or the social media guy were in there, they would've answered him. So, yeah, he's being a nosy fuck, but he wants to make sure she isn't bleeding on the floor or anything.

He sticks his head in, asking "Hey, rookie, you know somebody could bust in here and kill you in your sleep?'" as he rounds the corner past the bathroom, and holy fuck. 

Mother of god. Somebody's in there, alright, but it's sure as hell not Baker. No, lying in Ginny Baker's hotel room bed is Jason fucking Varitek.

Mike blinks, making sure this isn't some kind of loneliness-induced fever dream. "Tek?" he asks, his jaw basically on the floor. "What the HELL, man?" 

Tek looks remarkably calm considering the situation. "Hey, Mike," he says easily.

Mike honestly can't believe what he's seeing. Jason Varitek, wearing boxer briefs with messed up hair, lying against crisp white hotel sheets, and honestly, that part's something Mike's thought about a lot over the years, but he never expected to see it. Tek's not as hot as he once was, but he's still got it. He clearly just had sex with Baker, and how the fuck did that even happen? Mike's brain is having a little trouble processing all this.

"Tek," Mike says again, "What the fuck is happening here?"

Tek cocks an eyebrow. "Come on, Mike, you're a smart kid. I'm pretty sure you can guess." 

He's still stretched out on top of the sheets, making no move to cover himself, and between that and the decidedly inconvenient mental image of what he and Baker had been up to not long before, Mike's focus is suffering.

"Where is she?" Mike asks dumbly. 

Baker's smart, and leaving a mostly naked future Hall of Famer in your unlocked hotel room while you're gone is not smart.

"She got a phone call. Her brother, I think. She said she was gonna go take it in the stairwell. She was afraid he'd recognize my voice or something," Tek says. 

It's a good voice, Mike thinks idly, and wow, this is really fucking embarrassing.

Mike asks, "So you two are like - what?" His voice doesn't crack, and he's pretty proud of that.

"I think you better ask her that," Tek says with a shrug. 

He sits up, looks up at Mike. "Sit the fuck down, Lawson, you're giving me a crick in my neck."

Mike takes a deep breath and sits down. On his rookie's bed, next to a guy he's had an intensely stupid crush on since he was a rookie himself. 

"You know she's too good for you, right?" Mike asks, deciding that a semi-joke is the way to go. As soon as he says it, he realizes he completely means it. Nobody's good enough for Baker. Nobody.

Tek laughs. "Damn right I know, but when a woman like that gives you the time of day, you don't try to convince her she's wrong. It may be a hero worship crush, but I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"She's got a hero worship crush on me, but she still doesn't give me the time of day," Mike says.

Shit. He did not mean to say that. He did not mean to say that at all.

"Am I stepping on your toes here, Mike?" Tek asks, not sounding all that concerned.

Yes, Mike thinks, but he shakes his head. "Her personal life doesn't have anything to do with me."

That part's true. He just kind of wishes it did, and what a hell of a thing to realize in front of somebody he's wanted to fuck for the last 16 years.

"That's real vague, Mike, thanks," Tek says with a laugh.

This is a fun-house mirror version of a situation Mike's always wanted to be in. The universe must really hate my guts, he thinks.

"Yeah, well. Doesn't matter. She doesn't date players. Shit, I'm surprised as hell that she's doing whatever it is with you," Mike says.

Tek laughs again. "You and me both, man."

He leans toward Mike, mouth open like he's about to say something, when the door opens.

"Tek, you still here?" Baker calls.

She rounds the corner, and, just like Mike did, she freezes. "Shit," she says.

Mike stands up so fast he feels a little light headed. "Rookie. Fuck."

She looks terrified, and he needs to fix that. He needs to fix that right now. He should have just minded his own damn business.

"Hey, Baker, I'm not gonna tell anyone, okay? Your secret's still safe," he says.

She shakes her head and holds up her hands. "What are you even doing here, Lawson?"

"Your door was open. Nobody answered when I knocked. I wanted to make sure you were okay," Mike says. 

She bites her lip. Fuck, she looks worried as hell. Tek stands up and walks over to her, takes her hand in his. "Hey. It's gonna be okay," he says.

She nods, visibly relaxes a little. Mike's stomach twists. So, more than a one night stand. She's okay, though. Tek's fixing it. Mike wanted to fix it, but. It's getting fixed.

"I'm not gonna say a word, Baker," Mike promises.

He won't. He wouldn't. He just hopes she can believe that.

Tek squeezes her hand, and she nods. "Yeah. Okay." 

Baker laughs, all of a sudden. "I should've known you couldn't mind your own damn business, Lawson."

Mike lets himself smile, just barely. Her laugh's a good sound. "You know, rookie, if I was sleeping with someone I didn't want people to know I was sleeping with, I probably wouldn't leave my room unlocked with him in it."

He freezes as soon as the word "him" leaves his mouth, which is probably the most conspicuous thing he could have done.

Baker cocks her head ever so slightly. "Him?" she asks. Her voice is as neutral as it could possibly be.

He could lie. He's never really lied to her, though, and he doesn't want to start now. Her knowing wouldn't be such a bad thing, he thinks. He's almost positive she'll be fine with it. It's Tek he's worried about. He's got no fucking clue how Tek's going to react, and honestly, he's fucking scared. He looks from Baker to Tek and back. They're still holding hands. Fuck it, he's not gonna lie to her.

"Yeah. Him. Or her," Mike says with a shrug. 

He's pretty sure he doesn't take another breath until Baker nods and says, "Okay. I won't tell anyone either."

That was the reaction he expected from her, so he's not sure why he's so relieved. He smiles at her, and she smiles back encouragingly. "We'll keep your secret, Lawson. Right, Tek?" she asks, and oh, yeah. There's the other shoe.

Mike's got no fucking idea what's about to happen, and he's not really sure he can handle it if this all goes to hell. He's held a torch for Tek pretty much his entire adult life, as ridiculous as that is, and more than that, he respects the hell out of him.

He's pretty sure he's about to die right here in Ginny Baker's hotel room in Boston when a gruff laugh penetrates his existential meltdown. That - that is not what he expected from Tek.

"Shit, Mike, you think you're the only bi ball player in the world?" Tek says, and Mike's brain fucking glitches. Just totally fizzles out like a laptop with a glass of Coke thrown on it.

Baker fucking giggles at the look on his face, and he shakes his head to try to get his thoughts together. "Tek? You -?" he asks.

Tek's face breaks into a smile that looks a little bit like a smirk. "Yeah, Mike. Me."

Mike swallows hard. His mouth is suddenly dry, and Baker's still laughing at him. 

"You knew?" Mike asks Baker.

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, Lawson. He told me. Communication is very important," she says, only a little mockingly.

Definitely not a one night stand, then, he thinks. 

He feels like an idiot. He always thought Tek wasn't into him because he was a guy, and a kid, and clearly neither of those is a problem. He thought he was too old for Baker, but that's apparently not the case either.

"So you two are like. A thing?" he asks her.

She shrugs, but her face lights up in a big grin. "I don't know. Maybe," she says. 

She's _still_ holding Tek's hand.

Mike wishes Tek had some clothes on, come to think of it. He's still standing around in his underwear. Baker's wearing shorts and a tank top, which is almost naked compared to what she usually wears. 

Mike really needs to get out of this room.

"So, I'm gonna - well, I'm gonna be somewhere else. Sorry, Baker, Tek. I'm a nosy fucker. It's one of my few flaws," he says with a shrug.

He steps carefully past Baker, avoiding looking into her big eyes because he just can't handle it right now, but once he gets past her, Tek steps between him and the door. Mike takes a step forward, expecting Tek to take a step back, but he doesn't. They're way too close, and Tek isn't wearing any fucking clothes. Tek puts a hand on Mike's chest to stop him, and Mike's heart drops into his stomach. 

"Tek?" Mike asks, confused. 

He turns to look at Baker, and she's watching them closely.

"Don't run out just yet, Lawson," Tek says. "Wait a second, okay?"

Mike makes the mistake of looking Tek in the eye. Tek's eyes are blue, but darker than Mike remembers, and he doesn't think about anything else for a second, other than the sharp gasp Baker lets out somewhere to his right. His second mistake is looking over at her. She's biting her lip, and her teeth are so white. Tek's hand is heavy on his chest.

Mike means to say no, but what comes out is, "Why?"

"Just wait, alright? Let me talk to Ginny. Don't run out," Tek says. His voice is low, and Mike is a weak man.

"Okay," he says. He steps to the left and leans against the wall. Baker's looking at them, expression soft and fond. She's probably looking at Tek like that, but fuck. He wishes.

Tek presses against Mike's chest with his hand. Mike's a hell of a lot bigger than he was when he first came up, but Tek's still bigger than him. 

"Stay, kid," Tek says.

Mike stays put.

He watches Tek walk over to Baker, put his hand on her waist, whisper in her ear. She rests her hand on his back. He's still not wearing any fucking clothes. Mike likes it, if he's honest with himself, which he usually tries not to be.

Baker and Tek whisper back and forth, so close together, and Mike has no idea how he missed this. Whatever they have is the furthest thing from a one night stand. 

He wants to put his hands on Tek's back. He wants to whisper in Baker's ear. He wants to be put out of his fucking misery.

Baker looks up at Tek and nods at whatever he's saying, and fuck, she looks so tiny next to him, tucked up against his side like she is.

Nothing about this situation is normal. Mike's so turned on he can barely breathe.

Finally, Tek takes a step back from Baker, squeezing her hip as he goes. He walks back over to Mike, taking each stride with purpose. He steps up until he and Mike are toe to toe, then leans in and puts one hand against the wall on either side of Mike's head. Mike licks his lips as Tek leans in close. He can feel Tek's breath against his ear. "Stay," Tek whispers.

Mike looks over Tek's shoulder at Baker. "You should stay," she echoes. "We can keep each other's secrets, right?"

Tek feels good pressed up against Mike's front, and Baker looks fucking gorgeous, young and beautiful and standing there in a hotel room waiting on two men she can do so much better than.

Mike nods. He can't look away from her. She crosses the room and takes his hand in hers. Her hand's small against his but calloused. Familiar. "Stay," she says again, insistent.

"Okay," he says. Tek's beard scrapes against his earlobe. Baker strokes his knuckles with her thumb.

"Okay," he repeats. "I'll stay."


End file.
